memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sons of Mogh (episode)
Forum:Odo talking to Worf in DS9 'Sons Of Mogh' Partway through the episode, Worf goes to Odo to get a job for Kurn. Odo agrees, but ends with an ominous-sounding line about how he collects his debts. What was the point of that line? It seems out of character for Odo. "-- 02:05, 22 July 2007 (UTC)". : Those lines being: :* WORF: I am indebted to you. :* ODO: Yes you are. And Mister Worf, you'll find that I'm a man who collects on his debts. : Dunno, could go back to their rough start in . --Alan 02:21, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :: Yeah I thought that too. That line was completely pointless, and, as you say, totally out of character. That has always bugged me about this episode – Bertaut 01:30, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, considering how Odo was occasionally seen with that Cardassian informant of his early in the series, it would not surprise me that he is a man who "collects on his debts". --OuroborosCobra talk 04:19, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Wasn't the animosity between Worf and Odo's method of doing things addressed in the episode ? Even in where Odo and Worf have to actually work together there wasn't any friction. Was there any new development that led to even greater friction than before? Have I missed something? -- 15:04, 30 Jan 2011 (UTC) :::::Nah, you haven't missed anything. It's just, as Bertaut said above, a weird line that was never followed up on. In fact, this very point is noted in Phil Farrand's The Nitpicker's Guide for Deep Space Nine Trekkers (p. 349). Farrand points out that Odo probably owes Worf after , and I agree. While interesting, none of this belongs in the article, since it's original research/ fan opinion/ a nitpick. :-)–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::As far as I recall, he never collected his debt either, at least not in any episode. Or did I miss something? 09:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Removed * When Worf exits the holosuite at the start of the episode, the sound of Federation holodeck doors appearing and opening are heard. This was an error, as sounds associated with Quark's holosuite should have been heard. * Bashir uses damage to Kurn's hippocampus as an excuse for his near-total memory loss. However, damage to this brain area would only cause loss of very recent memory and an inability to form new memories, not loss of old, long-term or autobiographical memory. This is another instance in which the Star Trek series mistakenly attributes long-term memory to the hippocampus (e.g. ). Removed as nitpicks.--31dot 19:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Friendly mine "Bashir comments that mining a system is an act of war" OK, how stupid is Moore, anyhow? This is a system controlled by Klingons, no? How is mining one of your own systems an act of war? Who are they declaring it against, themselves? (Yes, I know, this is a "How does Cyclops see?" question...) gul garak 10:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's not, all we hear is that the system is out of Bajoran territory. It could be disputed space, it could be Federation space, it could Cardassian space. We don't know the precise star charts, but the general consent is that Bajor is in a pocket of space between the Federation and Cardassian realms, with the Klingons being on the far side. So technically, if we go by those -admittedly semi to non-canon maps- the Klingons trespassed Federation space (or passed through Cardassian space to go around the Federation which I doubt) and mined right outside Bajoran space in Cardassian space. They've a hatred towards the Cardassians, given the fact that they've been fighting them a brief while ago, so mining their territory as an act of war is a mere addition to the fact that Klingons and Cardassians are hostile towards each other anyway. Besides, in the episode Crossfire, the Klingons attacked a Cardassian-Bajoran meeting. 10:18, November 16, 2012 (UTC)